Un Verano
by Lyssette-Reyes
Summary: UA. Sakura y sus amigas terminan el último año escolar, y todo su salón se va de viaje! Y un desconocido llegará para cambiar su mundo por completo. qué le esperará en las montañas?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía, espero la disfruten!

* * *

**UN VERANO**

**Capítulo 1: Del salón al bus de viaje**

**Sakura's POV**

Tic tac, tic, tac, es el único sonido que logro escuchar en este salón, nada más importa, ni la profesora, ni como se despide de nosotros. Solo hay una cosa importante, el timbre que nos de la salida, el término del día y del año escolar. El último año escolar.

-Vamos reloj, avanza, avanza – Sé que suena desesperado, pero no podía lograr despegar mi vista del reloj pegado en la pared, rogando a que avanzara, es como si se riera en mi cara y no avanzara ni un solo segundo. Y para colmo, este calor infernal que se siente no ayuda para nada, estamos iniciando el verano y éste promete ser especialmente caluroso, ideal para ir a la playa y disfrutar con los amigos, o en nuestro caso, disfrutar de un viaje de curso a las montañas: toda una semana en un ambiente relajado, con fogatas, canciones, caminatas, y un río con agua muy, pero muy helada. Teniendo eso en mi mente, ¿cómo esperan que me concentre en la profesora?

-Tranquila prima, ya queda poquito – me susurra mi prima desde el asiento a mi lado izquierdo, logrando apenas que pestañara, pero sin poder tranquilizarme, la emoción era demasiada.

Tic tac, tica tac, seguía avanzando el reloj hasta que al fin se digna a marcar la salida.

**…Ring…**

-¡SIIIIIII! – Escucho a mis amigos del salón e incluso mi propio grito de victoria al ver terminado este año escolar, nuestro último año juntos, y es por eso que organizamos la salida, para guardar recuerdos antes de la graduación y todas esas cosas elegantes, y por supuesto antes de nuestra despedida. Siento como todos los cuadernos salen volando al igual que los lápices y como comienzan a guardar todo de forma apresurada para poder salir a celebrar y disfrutar de la libertad del verano.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Por fin salimos de clases! – grito emocionada mientras asfixio a mi prima con un abrazo.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin nos iremos de viaje! – me devuelve el abrazo emocionada.

-¡Al fin! No puedo creer que el año acabara luego de tanto sufrimiento.

-Jajaja no exageres Saku, mejor vámonos de una vez, ¡entre más pronto salgamos de aquí más pronto estaremos en camino! – me dice sacando unos lentes de sol y un sombrero.

-Hem… ¿Tomy? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto sorprendida, no se dónde puede guardar tantas cosas… Su mochila no es tan grande… ¿Será mágica?

-Jojojo, es un secreto – Dice con aire de superioridad mientras vamos saliendo del salón.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Si no se dan prisa nos iremos sin ustedes! – Escucho dos voces y al fijar mi vista en ellas veo a dos jóvenes que nos saludan con la mano, la primera Rika Sasaki, una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos cafés y una tierna sonrisa, y Naoko Yanagisawa, de cabellos lisos y castaños, con grandes ojos cafés y lentes, pero lo que más destaca de ella, es su fuerte carácter, que hace estremecer a más de un chico en el salón, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ella, salvo, Tacachi Yamazaki, su novio y el mayor contador de mentiras de todo el instituto, además de poseer una amable sonrisa que no se quita de su rostro, creo que nunca lo he visto enojado.

-¡Ya vamos! – les grita de vuelta mi prima y cogiéndome de la mano salimos corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicas? – Nos pregunta Naoko – Debemos darnos prisa, hoy sale el bus con destino a Funagata, y quedamos de juntarnos todos antes de salir. ¿Recuerdan?

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo – digo algo apenada – será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, aún no he hecho mi maleta…

-No te preocupes Sakurita, yo ya tengo todo empacado para ti, hice nuestras maletas anoche con los diseños que preparé para ti y te verás divina, jojojó – dice mi prima con estrellitas en los ojos. De verdad que a ratos me da miedo.

-Pero Tomy, como sabes que me pondré…

-Nada de cosas, si se te ocurre cambiar algo de lo que he puesto en nuestras maletas estarás en problemas, muchos problemas – juro que se oscureció el cielo y sonaron relámpagos, definitivamente tengo miedo de mi prima.

-Está bien, me pondré lo que quieras – le respondo con algo de temor, y ella simplemente sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno chicas, ya que todos tenemos los bolsos listos, opino que vayamos por unos helados al parque, ¿se animan? – Propone Rika, a lo que todos asentimos emocionados y nos dirigimos a pasar un buen rato y contar las últimas noticias del instituto, del último día de clases.

Estas son mis amigas, hemos estado juntas desde que ingresamos en el primer año de primaria y hemos sido inseparables toda nuestra época escolar. Lloramos y reímos juntas, estando una por la otra siempre, lo que hace más difícil el terminar el ciclo escolar y saber que cada una seguirá un rumbo diferente: Tomoyo estudiará diseño de vestuario en la Universidad de Tokio, Naoko se va a los Estados Unidos a aprender inglés y literatura a la Universidad de California, mientras que Rika se quedará como profesora de Educación Física en nuestra escuela para seguir con su entrenamiento y poder participar en el torneo de tenis nacional. Mientras que yo me iré a Tokio con mi prima, pero a estudiar periodismo.

Luego del helado, nos separamos según la ruta de camino a su casa, dado que no todas vivimos cerca. Tomoyo insistió en acompañarme a mi casa con la excusa de despedirse de mi padre, mi hermano y Kero, mi pequeño gatito anaranjado, pero estoy segura que me acompañó para asegurarse de que no empacara nada, pues las "maletas" estaban en su casa.

-Tomy, ¿ni siquiera puedo llevar mi pijama favorito? – le pregunto luego de insistir todo el camino con que no era necesario que se molestara por mi ropa.

-Saku, eso no es un pijama, es un polerón de un equipo deportivo con jugadores que no los conocen ni en su casa y un short deportivo viejo, y ya te he dicho que está todo listo, así que si me vuelves a preguntar una vez más, me olvidaré de que eres mi prima favorita.

-Tomy... Soy tu única prima… - le digo mientras abro la reja de mi casa

-Exacto – dice decidida y no me queda más que soltar una risita nerviosa. Pero una vez que abro la puerta de la casa, me encuentro con un ramo de rosas rojas, de nada más y nada menos que de mi perfecto novio: Yukito Tsukishiro. Él es un par de años mayor que yo, y es amigo de la infancia de mi odioso hermano Touya, con sus ojos celeste cielo, su cabello extrañamente plateado y su eterna sonrisa, siempre tiene para mí algún detalle que hace que me pregunte cómo es que existen hombres como él. De vez en cuando iba al instituto por mí, con un helado o chocolates, o me ayudaba a estudiar para mis exámenes, sobre todo el de matemáticas, donde no soy nada buena y el siempre explicándome con una paciencia infinita.

-¡Yukito! – Grito emocionada y me lanzo a sus brazos, claro que teniendo cuidado con las flores – No pensé que vendrías hoy, me alegra mucho verte

-Cómo no iba a venir a despedirme de la niña más bonita del país – me responde con una sonrisa y un beso que si bien parte siendo tierno, luego se vuelve un poco más apasionado, demostrando todo el cariño y amor que nos tenemos mutuamente.

-¡Hey! Hay gente presente, les recuerdo – interrumpe con un tono algo enfadado mi hermano – Yuki, aún no puedo entender cómo te enamoraste de este monstruo. – comenta negando con la cabeza.

-¡A quién le dice monstruo! – y lo piso con toda la fuerza que tengo

-¡Ves lo que te digo! ¡Como duele! – dice mientras salta en un pie por toda la casa, siendo observado por Tomoyo y Yukito quienes no pueden evitar reír con nuestra rutina, porque sí, siempre hacemos lo mismo, y es que Touya no deja de sacarme de quicio, es como si hubiera nacido para molestarme.

-Ya basta ustedes dos – se escucha la divertida voz de nuestro padre, que aun que intenta retarnos, se ríe igual que los otros dos, ya verán, en algún momento me desquitaré de todos ellos – Tomy, me alegra verte, ¿emocionada?

-Sí tío, al fin hemos terminado el instituto y haremos el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas, ¿Cierto Saku?

-¡Sí! – grito emocionada olvidándome de mi fastidioso hermanito.

-Recuerden que tienen que cuidarse, nada de hablar con extraños, no tomar…. – y he aquí el sermón típico de padres, por favor que alguien me diga que no lo ha recibido al menos una vez en la vida, porque no les creeré. Siempre poniéndose en el peor de los casos y prohibiendo todo lo divertido. Pero que se le va a hacer, lo quiero, y desde la muerte de mamá se ha tomado muy enserio cuidarnos, y en que un accidente en coche no es cualquier cosa, y se nota que la extraña muchísimo.

-Sí papá, te prometo que nos portaremos bien, no haría nada para preocuparte – le sonrío y lo abrazo – ya es hora de irnos, Yuki, lamento no poder disfrutar las rosas, ¡pero están divinas! ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué preciosa, cuídate, te extrañaré mucho… - nos abrazamos fuerte y nos damos un beso de despedida, extrañaré hablar con él, pues donde vamos, no tenemos recepción de celular, una de las principales razón de escoger ese lugar, ya que el curso entero estuvo de acuerdo con que debíamos disfrutarnos mutuamente siendo la última oportunidad que tendríamos de estar todos juntos.

-Yo también te extrañaré, pero no será mucho tiempo, ya verás que estaré de vuelta en pocos días – le sonrío y luego me dirijo a mi padre – cuídate papá, come bien y no llegues muy tarde del trabajo, tienes que descansar también.

-Tú solo preocúpate por divertirte, y crear la mayor cantidad de recuerdos que puedas – me abraza fuerte – tú también Tomoyo, quiero ver fotos a la vuelta, ¿está bien?

-Claro tío, tendré todo grabado y sacaremos miles de fotos – sonríe con complicidad y prefiero no preguntar, porque sé que me arrepentiré luego.

-ya, ya, ya, mucho melodrama, váyanse de una vez que tengo hambre y quiero comer – dice mi hermano, que aunque sé que me trata mal, se preocupa por mí.

-Hermano, no seas así, si sabes que me extrañarás – y lo abrazo con fuerza

-¡No! Me dejarás infectado – y lucha para sacarme de encima.

-Saku, ya es hora de irnos, la van de mi madre nos espera afuera – me dice mi prima

-Está bien, ¡cuídense mucho, los quiero! Y cuiden a Kero, denle comida – y una vez nos despedimos, nos subimos a la van, y emprendemos camino al terminal para tomar el bus que ha arrendado el instituto para nosotros. En el lugar nos encontramos con nuestras amigas y comenzamos a sacar miles de fotos, incluida la infaltable foto general de todos nosotros con los bolsos y maletas, y con la expresión de emoción tatuada en la cara.

Qué nos esperará el viaje, no lo sé, pero si se, es que presiento que será inolvidable para muchos, y que dejaremos de ser un curso, para ser una familia, una familia que conservaremos para siempre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mundo fanfiction! Hace mucho que no escribía, y es que me había prometido no escribir otra historia hasta terminar la anterior, pero sinceramente quedé estancada con la trama, y no logro conectar los puntos en mi cabeza para desarrollar la historia. Y bueno, volviendo a esta… es algo así como basado en una historia real, solo que algo cambiada y por supuesto adaptada a nuestros queridos personajes.

Espero que les guste! Dejen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, malestares, lo que quieran!

Cuídense! Besos!

Lyss


End file.
